


Coffee Shop

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Hive Saga [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Sister Bobbi, Gen, K10verse, Not Coulson Friendly, StandWithWard, Star Trek quote, before the stuff hits the fan, friends on opposite sides, references to the well, season 3 based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: this will serve as a prelude to the Hive saga. K10 meets with Grant Ward at a coffee shop so he can try to convince him to walk away from his path of revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this explores my character's uneasy friendship with Grant Ward, and the tension it could cause. I wanted to show the complex relationship my character (Kaden 10) has with Grant Ward, even though we're on opposite sides we still value our friendship to the point where they won't kill each other.

A small coffee shop, sounds like a weird place to talk face to face with an enemy, but what if that enemy used to be your friend. It took me a few weeks to track Grant down after what happened in the warehouse. I walked into the place and found him sitting at a table, cup of black coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other. I sat down across from him, and waited for him to put the paper down.

“Heard the Avengers have some new members” Grant said as he showed me the front page, “an Android, a Witch from Sokovia, and Colonel James Rhodes, interesting” and he put the paper down and looked at me.

“Well you know what they say the more the merrier” I replied

“My condolences on Agent Gonzales’ passing”

“Thank you” I said with contempt in my voice “same to you on Kara’s”

“Why are you here?” asked Ward

“I’m here to give you a chance to walk away from this need for revenge”

“No can do old friend” Ward said “I will get the vengeance I deserve”

“I can’t speak for the others, but I will not kill you, I still value our friendship.” 

“I’m glad to hear you say that”

“Please Grant, as a friend take my advice and don’t start something you know won’t end well”

“I’m sorry Kaden, but I can’t I am going to make Coulson and May pay” 

“What about Skye, have you thought about her at all, her heart has been broken enough” and that seemed to strike a nerve as he flinched.

“You think I haven’t thought about her, this hurts me more than anything, even after she shot me, I still loved her, but now we can’t be together”

“You should’ve taken down Garett when you had the chance, look what he made you do to Fitz” and he flinched again.

“Fitz, is he okay?” he asked genuinely concerned

“Simmons went missing” I said “An 0-8-4 that we recovered sucked her in somehow, and Fitz has been a wreck” 

“Damn” Grant replied

“Look I have to get out of here, next time we meet we’ll be enemies” I said

“I know” he said as we got up 

“You always have and shall be my friend” I said as we shook hands 

“live long and prosper” Grant replied “and take care of Skye”

“I will” 

“Please love her the way I couldn’t” 

“I promise” I replied and I left knowing that the next time we meet we will be on opposite sides.

The next time I heard from him was when we had Grant’s brother Tommy, I snatched the phone out of Coulson’s hand and said, “Grant before you say anything, I’ll let you know I had nothing to do with this”

“shut up Kaden, I don’t want to hear it” Grant replied with venom in his voice “you tell Coulson this, if he touches one hair on Tommy’s head I’ll kill him”

“Grant wait” and he hung up on me. I looked at Coulson and said “What the hell do you think you’re doing dragging his little brother into this, that is low Coulson, I thought you were above this, now I’m going to take Thomas home, and if you try to stop me, I will shoot you, and it won’t be with an ICER."

“Whose side are you on?” Coulson asked with bitterness

“Mine” I said as Tommy and I walked off the Zephyr. 

I drove Tommy back to his house in Boston. I pulled up into his driveway and shut the car off.

“Tommy I’m sorry you got dragged into this, you’ve been through enough hell to last a lifetime.”

“How do you...” Tommy began to ask when I cut him off.

“Grant told me everything, including the well, you’re one of the few things Grant still cares about.” I then took a flip phone out of my pocket and handed it to him, “This’ll get you in touch with me if you’re in trouble, whether it’s Hydra, or the Girl Scouts” and that got a chuckle out of him, and he exited the car. I drove away, and made my way to the old Ward household. I saw the places where it had been burned by the fire, which was everywhere. I took a brief look at it and drove away towards the city. I stopped at a coffee shop that had just opened, it was 8 o’clock in the morning when I got there. I ordered some coffee, and took a look at the paper.

“you know, you can come out of the corner Bobbi, I spotted you following me a mile back” I said and she came and sat across from me.

“Why did you go against Coulson’s orders?” Bobbi asked

“Because he was out of line, he went too far dragging Thomas Ward into this, I get we’re Agents, but even we have lines we don’t cross, and Coulson crossed it, you don’t drag innocents into a mission, whether they’re family to a target or not.” I said, “and if he so much as walks within 2000 feet of Thomas, I’ll make good on Ward’s threat and I’ll kill him myself” she knew I wasn’t kidding.

“your right Coulson went too far, but you have to realize this is not the same S.H.I.E.L.D that fell two years ago” Bobbi said

“I know, it’s something else, but Nick never gave up on S.H.I.E.L.D and neither will I, there are just lines I refuse to cross” I replied

“Okay, why don’t we head back.” Bobbi said

“Okay” I said finishing my coffee. In the time I’ve known Bobbi, she’s been like a big sister to me, she helped me through my parents’ murder, and was always willing to listen when I had a problem. We got in my car and drove back to the Zephyr. When we boarded, I didn’t speak to Phil, because I was still bitter about him dragging Tommy into this. What I didn’t know at the time, was that things between us were going to get worse.

**Author's Note:**

> The Hive saga is up next, if you liked this story please leave a comment. The Hive saga is what I consider to be some of my darkest work, My character goes through quite a bit of heartache, and he gets very emotional, so stay tuned.  
> Okay I want to hear this from you guys, do you think my character still believing in Ward is a good idea, because I know that some people like to point out the bad things he did, in my opinion those things were not entirely on him, it's on Garett, please let me know.


End file.
